Koibito
by Aikoochi
Summary: [AU] / Punya pacar itu rasanya macem-macem, gimana keseharian Kaori si Violinist cantik sama pacarnya si Pianist berbakat Arima Kousei?/ Arima Kousei itu ngga peka!/ Kumpulan OneShoot /Fluff? Maybe/Bahasa nonBaku/Special fic for lChikaze Kimi/Hati-hati Typo/Humor gagal/Don't Like Don't Read/RnR/ Selamat menikmati


**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa**

 **Main Characters:  
Arima Kousei &Miyazono Kaori**

 **Story by Aikoochichan**

 **Typos Everywhere, Garing, Dll**

 **.**

 **Koibito**

 **Phrase I : Hungry**

" _Arima Kousei-kun no baka!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Punya pacar itu rasanya manis, asem, pait ngga jelas deh. Terkadang pacar itu bisa bersikap manis kayak gula biang yang udah siap dikerubungin sama semut-semut nakal, terkadang juga pacar itu bisa bersikap asem kayak asem jawa yang paling asem, dan juga bisa jadi pait kayak kopi item yang diseduh nggak pake gula sedikitpun.

Tapi buat Miyazono Kaori, punya pacar model Arima Kousei itu, menjadikan semua prepepsi di atas hanya dianggap tidak ada, di telen bulet-bulet-dicerna-terus dibuang deh.

Menjadi pacar Arima Kousei yang notabenenya adalah seorang pianis berbakat dengan wajah rupawan yang tersimpan dengan apik di balik kacamatanya ini memang suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Kaori si Violinst cantik.

Tapi prepepsi indah Kaori tetang sosok Arima yang romantis maso-maso gitu hancur sudah,tersapu bersih oleh angin realita yang seenak jidatnya tanpa permisi lewat di dalam pemikiran Kaori yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Lagi dan lagi harapan cantik Kaori rasanya kayak diremukin _plus_ diinjek-injek sama Arima terus ditiup sama angin yang numpang lewat- _lagi_ \- bagai butiran debu.

Faktanya Arima Kousei itu adalah **cowok paling enggak peka di dunia.** Kalo perlu kata-kata barusan pengen Kaori capslock, kasih underline terus fontnya di buat ukuran tujuh puluh dua biar greget, oh ya jangan lupa di bold biar makin greget.

Kayak sekarang nih, Kaori lagi duduk manis sambil manyun-manyun maso di pojokan sambil nungguin Arima selesai latihan pianonya, sesekali gadis cantik ini melirik jam di pergelangan tanngannya lalu melirik Arima dengan pandangan memohon agar latihannya cepat diselesaikan.

Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang perutnya yang sudah demo minta diisi sama berbagai macam makanan yang ada di kantin sekolah.

"Kousei-kun masih lama?" Tanya Kaori pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Arima yang kini sedang melirik kecil ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Kaori.

Aduh adem ayem deh kalo liat senyumnya mas Arima, minta dikarungin terus di bawa pulang abis itu disimpen didalem lemari dan ngga akan dikeluarin dalam jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan. Kalo bukan gara-gara perut demo juga Kaori udah nyeret Arima ke rumahnya deh.

"Sebentar lagi, ada apa?" Arima bertanya dengan kalemnya sambil memutar kusinya menghadap Kaori yang kini merem melek dengan lucunya sambil otaknya merangkai kata yang pas buat mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"I-itu, a-aku, itu aku mau-"

KKRUUUKK~

'KENAPA HARUS BUNYI SEKARANG SI.!' Inner Kaori langsung ambil alih, kalo bukan karena harus jaim di depan pacar –ehem- Kaori rasanya pengen guling-guling saat suara koor yang tidak diinginkan itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari alam yang tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"Itu tadi suara apa?" Tanya Arima dengan polosnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun dari posisinya, kemudian langsung menatap heran wajah Kaori yang sudah menunjukan ekspresi _-pengen ngilang dari muka bumi-_ miliknya.

"Bukan apa-apa i-itu aku mau ke kelas sebentar ada buku yang ketinggalan. Nanti aku balik lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Kaori langsung ngibrit keluar dari ruang musik dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menyumpah serapahi sifat Arima Kousei yang nggak ketulungan **nggak pekanya**.

"AAAAAAAA~ ARIMA KOUSEI-KUN NO BAKAAAAAA!" Teriak Kaori di sepanjang koridor yang sudah sangat sepi itu, seakan-akan tidak peduli akan ada _makhluk lain_ yang mendengar teriakan absurdnya barusan.

Sementara itu Arima Kousei hanya duduk manis dengan ekspresi bingungnya sebelum ia mengambil tasnya dan tas Kaori yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan menyusul langkah Kaori yang mungkin kini sedang pundung di bawah meja kelas.

.

.

" _Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan bento lebih untuknya"_

END

 **Note : special for lChikaze Kimi (Psst, jangan marah ya baru di respon sekarang requestnya, Authornya mageran soalnay *slapped*) maaf ya butuh waktu yang sangaaaaaat panjang buat publish ini, Selamat menikamati~**

 **Aikoo~**


End file.
